Et si ?
by Syndranys
Summary: Nous pourrions refaire le monde avec des "si". Pour commencer : et si Lexa survivait ? Si Clarke arrivait à la sauver ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Quel serait l'avenir des Terriens ? Du peuple du Ciel ? Sans nuls doute sera-t-il différent de ce qui fut initialement prévu.


Comme beaucoup, j'ai été touché par la mort de Lexa, voilà plus d'un an maintenant. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le goût de regarder The 100, mais je tenais à partager cet écrit que je garde au chaud depuis un moment. Je n'ai pas écrit de suite, mais je ne suis pas fermée à cette possibilité. En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

Clarke frappa trois petits coups secs à la porte puis entra sans attendre la permission. La jeune femme était pressée, mais tenait à dire au revoir à Lexa avant de rejoindre Octavia.

Depuis son arrivée à Polis, Clarke et Lexa avaient fait du chemin. La blonde se rappelait encore son arrivée, toute la haine et la colère qu'elle avait ressenties en revoyant la brune. Elle se rappelait la façon dont elle l'avait insultée après lui avoir craché au visage. Sur le coup, ce geste l'avait soulagé, mais en y repensant cela aurait également pu la tuer. Un tel affront envers Heda devait probablement être sévèrement puni…

Les événements s'étaient ensuite enchaînés. Le Peuple du Ciel avait rejoint la Coalition, puis Lexa elle-même s'était agenouillée devant Clarke pour lui jurer fidélité. C'était à partir de ce moment que la blonde avait décidé d'accorder de nouveau sa confiance à Lexa, lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Par la suite, le temps passé en présence de la brune s'était fait plus agréable, Clarke découvrant chaque jour un peu plus de choses sur son hôte, les deux femmes se rapprochant doucement mais sûrement… Comment les choses avaient-elle pu déraper à ce point ? Comment son peuple avait-il pu élire quelqu'un comme Pike ? Après tous les efforts consentis pour la paix ? Des efforts des deux côtés qui plus est. Dire que Clarke n'était pas déçu et dégoûtée aurait été mentir, cette dernière était passablement énervée, mais également fatiguée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait tout cela pour… du vent.

La blonde fit quelques pas dans la chambre de Heda, puis son regard tomba sur cette dernière. Magnifique, ce fut la première pensée que la vision de la brune évoqua dans l'esprit de Clarke. Lexa avait dénoué sa longue chevelure et l'avait ramenée sur son épaule droite… Mais c'était surtout son regard qui interpella la Fille du Ciel. Il était… doux, presque triste et Clarke y lisait toute l'incertitude de la brune quant à la suite, mais également une question : " Vas-tu rester ?"

 **« Quand pars-tu ? »** Demanda doucement Lexa, comme si elle ne voulait pas obtenir de réponse à cette question.

 **« Maintenant. »** Répondit toutefois Clarke, son regard accrochant celui de la Commandante.

Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête sans réellement savoir quoi répondre à cela. Lexa ne voulait pas voir Clarke s'en aller, elle lui avait proposé de rester… Que pouvait-elle bien faire de plus, désormais ? La blonde avait fait son choix, même si celui-ci lui crevait le cœur. Avec le départ de la Fille du Ciel, les espoirs de Lexa s'envolaient.

Toutefois, Clarke fit quelques pas de plus vers la Commandante qui ne la quitta pas du regard un seul instant, retenant même légèrement son souffle en attendant la suite, comme spectatrice de ces adieux dont elle ne voulait pas.

 **« Je suis désolé. »** Fit Clarke après un temps d'arrêt.

 **« Ne le sois pas. Tu dois y retourner, ils sont ton peuple. »** Lui répondit Lexa, tentant d'insuffler de l'assurance dans ces mots, sans réel succès **. « C'est pourquoi je… C'est pourquoi tu es toi. »** Se reprit la brune, esquissant même un petit sourire en coin bien que celui-ci fut toutefois sans joie.

Le regard de Clarke trouva le sol l'espace d'une seconde tandis qu'elle hochait simplement la tête. Après quelques instants, elle prit toutefois son courage à deux mains et s'exprima de nouveau, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

 **« Peut être qu'un jour toi et moi ne devrons rien de plus à notre peuple. »**

Une nouvelle fois, Lexa esquissa un léger sourire à cette idée. Elle savait que cela n'était toutefois pas possible, certaine que son devoir de Heda s'arrêterait avec sa mort.

 **« Je l'espère. »** s'entendit-elle toutefois répondre.

Quelques secondes de plus, puis la brune offrit son bras à la blonde afin de conclure ces adieux et de - enfin - la laisser s'en aller. Lexa n'était pas certaine de pouvoir la revoir un jour, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cela arrive alors que Clarke saisissait son bras.

 **« Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »**

Le regard de Clarke se fit soudainement triste, mais la blonde semblait également réfléchir à toute vitesse. Puis soudain, son regard trouva celui de Lexa, ce magnifique regard vert d'eau qui l'avait tant marquée dès leur première rencontre. À cet instant, la blonde sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas la quitter, qu'elle ne voulait pas la quitter. S'avançant vers Lexa, Clarke vint agripper sa nuque et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lexa fut surprise par un tel geste, elle qui avait arrêté d'espérer. Toutefois, son esprit demeuré en alerte poussa la brune à agir et celle-ci vint poser sa main dans le cou de Clarke, la maintenant près d'elle tandis qu'elle répondait à son baiser avec ferveur. Plus que tout autre chose, elle souhaitait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Et tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient, les rayons du soleil atteignaient les deux jeunes femmes, rendant cette scène encore plus magnifique, sublimant leurs silhouettes. Dans ce baiser, Clarke était en mesure de ressentir toute la détresse de Lexa, tous ses doutes, toutes ses envies de ne pas la voir partir, de la garder auprès d'elle. Plus encore, Clarke ressentait l'amour que Lexa lui portait, fort et douloureux à la fois.

Lorsque l'air vint à manquer, elles se reculèrent l'une et l'autre. Lexa, dont les émotions étaient à fleur de peau, laissa échapper une larme unique, qui dévala sa joue alors que son regard ne quittait plus celui de la blonde. Les yeux de la Commandante n'avaient jamais été si expressifs qu'en cet instant. Toute l'assurance de Heda s'en était allée, laissant seulement Lexa face à Clarke, une jeune femme tout comme elle, une jeune femme avec ses doutes, ses blessures et ses faiblesses. La Fille du Ciel fut touchée par un tel regard et, n'y tenant plus, captura de nouveau les lèvres de la terrienne.

Ce second baiser se fit plus haletant, plus fort et plus passionné. Le désir des deux femmes prit le pas sur tout le reste et Lexa retrouva son assurance. Il n'était plus question de faire preuve de retenue, seulement de profiter, de se livrer. Les mains de la Commandante retrouvèrent le cou de Clarke, permettant à Lexa d'appuyer ses baisers, transmettant à la blonde toute l'envie qu'elle avait refoulée jusque-là. Celle-ci posa alors ses bras sur les épaules nues de Lexa, puis dénoua la lanière qui maintenait son haut en place. Clarke tenta ensuite de lui ôter les manches, mais le vêtement était serré et elle n'y parvint pas dans sa hâte.

Lexa voulut alors poser de nouveau sa main dans la nuque de la Fille du Ciel, mais celle-ci l'en empêcha en la saisissant doucement, puis en poussant Lexa vers le lit qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. La Commandant s'y laissa tomber, assise, puis leva un regard incertain vers Clarke, leurs mains toujours liées. Celle-ci vint se placer entre ses jambes, maintenant le contact visuel. Le regard de la blonde n'était plus que désir et il ne fallut guère plus de temps à Lexa pour décider de l'attirer à elle en passant sa main dans sa nuque. La Commandante se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière sur les fourrures du lit, attirant Clarke sur elle.

Toute la crainte s'était envolée pour céder sa place à un désir trop longtemps contenu. Clarke avait repoussé de nombreuses fois Lexa au cours de son séjour à Polis, mais il n'était plus question de le faire à présent. La Commandante retrouva bien vite une position dominante, faisant rouler Clarke sur le côté pour ensuite venir s'asseoir sur ses hanches, une jambe de chaque côté. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un vrai et grand sourire, puis Lexa se pencha et captura les lèvres de la blonde. Elle entraîna celle-ci dans un baiser empli de passion, ne tardant pas à demander l'accès à sa langue, que la blonde lui accorda. Elles laissèrent toutes deux échapper un gémissement étouffé lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, les entraînant encore plus loin dans leur désir l'une pour l'autre. Les deux femmes n'avaient plus besoin de mots, leur désir suffisait pour leur permettre de communiquer tout ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur. Leur amour, leur tristesse, leurs envies, leur désir commun et la passion dévorante qui brûlait en chacune d'elle. Parler aurait gâché cet instant, alors Commandante et Ambassadrice demeurèrent silencieuses et préfèrent les actes aux paroles.

Rapidement, Lexa quitta les lèvres de Clarke pour glisser vers son cou, dont elle embrassa chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Réceptive, la blonde l'encouragea à continuer de quelques soupirs, ses doigts glissant, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, dans la chevelure de la brune. Celle-ci osa ensuite porter ses lèvres vers la gorge de Clarke, puis plus bas vers la naissance de ses seins, sans toutefois jamais dépasser la barrière de ses vêtements.

La multitude de bougies éclairant la chambre de Lexa donnait à cette étreinte une atmosphère très intime et sublimait les sombres silhouettes des deux femmes, allongées sur le lit. Lexa se redressa lorsqu'elle sentit Clarke tenter de lui ôter son haut et, plutôt que de la laisser se battre avec ce dernier, l'ôta complètement, dévoilant son ventre plat et musclé à la vue de la blonde, sa poitrine demeurant couverte par son dessous. Clarke se redressa également et laissa Lexa lui ôter son haut, puis leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, presque avec violence, tandis qu'elles retiraient chacune les vêtements de l'autre, les lançant négligemment par-dessus leur épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toute deux en sous-vêtements. Lexa attira alors Clarke sous les fourrures qui recouvraient son lit, la chambre n'étant pas particulièrement chaude.

Sous la protection des fourrures, qui semblaient former une bulle autour d'elles, les deux femmes prirent le temps de se regarder longuement avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Clarke attira Lexa contre elle avec douceur et la brune ne se fit pas prier pour coller son corps bouillonnant de désir à celui de la blonde. Leurs baisers étaient doux désormais, presque timides. Elles prirent le temps de se découvrir plus longuement, chacune parcourant le corps de l'autre de ses mains, de ses doigts.

Lexa fut de nouveau celle qui prit l'initiative en venant s'allonger au-dessus de Clarke, glissant une jambe entre les cuisses de cette dernière. Tout contre son intimité, elle commença à se mouvoir afin d'imprimer un rythme qui laissa Clarke gémissante et tremblante. Souriant doucement, la Commandante glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de la blonde tandis que celle-ci passait ses mains dans le dos de Lexa, griffant doucement celui-ci, s'y accrochant également pour ne pas déjà perdre pied. La Commandante ne tarda pas à s'arrêter là où le sous vêtement de Clarke commençait et releva alors son regard vers elle, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de le lui ôter. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci le retira elle-même et le lança sur sa droite, le faisant atterrir près de son pantalon. Posant de nouveau son regard sur Lexa, la blonde passa ensuite des mains dans le dos de celle-ci pour lui ôter également son sous-vêtement, qui rejoignit l'autre sur le sol.

La brune revint se coller contre la Fille du Ciel, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau à la senteur fruitée. Rapidement, Lexa atteignit sa poitrine qu'elle vint goûter avec envie. Clarke se montra réceptive à cette caresse, la terrienne sentant les ongles de cette dernière griffer son dos. Souriant contre sa peau, la Commandante poursuivit longuement son exploration, puis descendit le long du corps de Clarke. Lexa sentait celle-ci se tendre à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, comme si la blonde n'attendait que cela tout en le redoutant. Lorsque la brune se plaça enfin entre les jambes de Clarke, elle releva la tête et posa son magnifique regard vert sur la blonde. Celle-ci capta aussitôt le regard de Lexa, où elle ne lisait qu'un profond désir. Un désir qu'elle partageait et sentait brûler en elle. Elle la voulait tant qu'elle sentait son bas ventre se tendre, presque à lui faire mal, en attendant que la Commandante veuille bien la libérer. C'est pourquoi Clarke n'hésita pas une seconde lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lexa, qui lui sourit en guise de réponse.

\- CLEXA -

Nues sous les fourrures, Clarke et Lexa avaient enfin laissé parler leurs sentiments. Dans l'intimité de la chambre de la Commandante, les deux femmes s'étaient aimées et avaient empli l'espace de leurs soupirs et de leurs gémissements.

Se tenant sur son coude, Clarke caressait distraitement l'épaule dénudée de Lexa, qui lui tournait le dos. Toutes deux profitaient du silence qui s'était imposé de lui-même, nullement gênées par celui-ci. La blonde peinait encore à croire ce qui venait de se passer, mais pour rien au monde celle-ci n'aurait souhaité qu'il en soit autrement. Ce qu'elle avait découvert de Lexa lui plaisait et elle savait qu'il lui serait désormais impossible de s'en passer. L'idée de devoir bientôt la quitter pour retourner à Arkadia lui était donc particulièrement pénible.

 **« Si Octavia et moi devons à passer derrière le blocus à l'aube… »**

 **« Shhh… »** la coupa doucement Lexa, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

Clarke sourit doucement, amusée par une telle réaction puis se concentra sur le tatouage de Lexa, celui qu'elle avait sur le dos. La blonde l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique et pouvait à présent l'observer à loisir tout en essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus car elle savait que les tatouages des terriens signifiaient tous quelque chose.

 **« C'est magnifique. »** Fit doucement la blonde en suivant le tracé du bout du doigt, admirative devant les détails du dessin. Les techniques terriennes ne devaient plus être ce qu'elles avaient été autrefois, réussir un tel tracé ne devait donc pas être si évident.

 **« Je l'ai eu le jour de mon Ascension, un cercle pour chaque Natblida mort, quand le Commandant m'a choisie. »** Expliqua Lexa d'une voix traînante, comme si elle était fatiguée après tous ces efforts. Cela devait être le cas, à dire vrai.

 **« Sept cercles. Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il y avait neuf novices à ton conclave. »** Poursuivit Clarke, curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus. Lexa fut toutefois évasive dans sa réponse : **« Il y en avait. »**

 **« Qu'est-il arrivé au huitième ? »**

Lexa, qui tournait le dos à Clarke jusqu'ici, se retourna tout en maintenant la couverture sur sa poitrine. Son conclave était un sujet qu'elle n'aimait pas aborder, car elle avait dû y combattre et tuer les autres initiés avec qui elle avait noué de forts liens.

 **« Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? »**

 **« Nous n'avons pas à parler du tout. »**

Pour toute réponse, la brune se fendit d'un magnifique sourire, puis se redressa sur son coude et vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de Clarke, l'entraînant une nouvelle fois dans un délicieux baiser plein de promesses.

\- CLEXA -

Après une seconde étreinte, Clarke avait été forcée d'être raisonnable. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à Polis, même si son cœur tout entier lui hurlait de rester auprès de Lexa. Celle-ci, pour sa part, n'attendait que cela et était réellement triste à l'idée d'être bientôt séparée de la blonde alors qu'elles venaient à peine de se retrouver comme jamais. La Fille du Ciel s'était donc arrachée à l'étreinte de la brune, puis s'était rhabillée sous le regard de celle-ci, avant de quitter la chambre non sans un dernier baiser. Elles se retrouveraient un peu plus tard, au moment des au revoir… Car il n'était question que de cela, cette nouvelle séparation ne pouvait pas être un adieu. L'une comme l'autre travaillerait dans l'unique but de mettre fin à tout cela, pour apporter la paix et pouvoir enfin se retrouver.

Clarke ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, puis entra sans faire réellement attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Le regard vers le sol, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, se remémorant ce qu'elle venait de partager avec Lexa.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle releva le regard, celui-ci se posa sur le corps inanimé d'une personne qu'elle reconnut après quelques instants : Murphy. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Dès cet instant, Clarke aurait dû flairer le piège, et pourtant elle se précipita au chevet du blessé. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de défaire ses liens, une voix retentit derrière elle.

 **« Il est en vie. »**

Clarke, surprise, releva son regard et découvrir Titus. Celui-ci marchait doucement dans sa direction, les mains croisées dans son dos. Aussitôt, la blonde fut sur la défensive.

 **« Qu'avez-vous fait à mon ami ? »**

 **« Ton ami a été pris en train de voler à des gens sur le chemin pour aller au marché de Polis. »** Clarke fronça les sourcils, mais Murphy émit alors un grognement, semblant enfin émerger de son inconscience. La blonde posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme pour tenter de redresser sa tête et l'aider à revenir parmi les vivants. Lorsqu'elle sentit que le jeune homme pouvait maintenir sa tête, Clarke entreprit de défaire ses liens.

 **« S'il-te-plaît, ne fait pas ça. »** intervint toutefois Titus, la coupant dans son élan. D'incompréhension, Clarke posa son regard sur le conseiller de Lexa. Celui-ci se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine.

L'homme sortit alors une arme de sous sa robe, une arme humaine. Le regard de Clarke se posa aussitôt sur l'arme, qu'elle avait reconnue sans difficulté. Elle se demanda aussitôt pourquoi Titus possédait une telle arme, mais en comprit rapidement la raison lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme. Doucement, la blonde se releva, les mains en évidence. Il était inutile de tenter de le désarmer, même sans entraînement Titus ne pouvait la manquer.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

 **« Je suis désolé de devoir en arriver là, Clarke. »**

 **« Sincèrement, je pars maintenant. Octavia m'attend. Laissez-moi prendre Murphy et on s'en va. »** Fit Clarke, soudainement bien moins assurée.

 **« J'aurai aimé pouvoir. Lexa ne sera jamais capable d'exécuter son devoir tant que tu seras en vie. »**

 **« Titus réfléchissez. Elle va savoir que c'était vous. »**

 **« Elle pensera que c'était lui ! »** Fit Titus en désignant Murphy avec l'arme. **« Une arme du Skaikru dans les mains d'un voleur Skaikru. Elle pourrait même être assez en colère pour déclencher une guerre. »**

La main tremblante, Titus appuya sur la détente. Le recul de l'arme, même faible, dévia la trajectoire de la balle qui manqua Clarke, celle-ci s'étant déjà mise à couvert. Murphy, pour sa part, ne semblait pas comprendre grand-chose mais s'était également baissé, autant que ses liens le lui permettaient du moins. Un second coup partit lorsque Clarke changea de position. Elle saisit le premier objet suffisamment lourd - qui s'avéra être une chaise - puis le lança sur Titus. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, ce qui permit à Clarke d'atteindre la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors que la blonde allait mettre la main sur la poignée, révélant une Lexa dont l'expression en disait long sur sa peur, sa crainte de trouver Clarke blessée, ou pire. Dans un même temps, un troisième coup retentit et manqua la blonde… Mais trouva le ventre de Lexa. L'expression de celle-ci changea en une fraction de second, passant de la peur à l'incompréhension puis, lorsqu'elle vit le sang sur ses doigts, à une totale compréhension de ce qui venait de se passer. Son regard se posa sur Clarke et le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques dixièmes de seconde, avant que Lexa bascule en avant. La blonde la rattrapa aussitôt alors que Titus se relevait, affolé devant ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne cessa de murmurer "Heda" tout en aidant Clarke à mettre Lexa sur son lit, vite rejoint par Murphy qui s'était finalement libéré seul.

 **« Reste avec moi, reste avec moi ! »** répétait Clarke alors qu'elle compressait déjà la blessure de Lexa avec tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. **« Reste avec moi ! »** Répéta-t-elle en posant presque violemment sa main sur la joue de la Commandante, forçant celle-ci à la regarder. **« J'ai besoin de linge, de quoi stopper le sang. La balle l'a seulement touchée au flanc. »**

Aussitôt, Titus déchira un pan entier de sa robe et le donna à la Fille du Ciel, qui s'empressa de l'utiliser pour comprimer la blessure.

 **« Je pense que la balle a traversé. Murphy peux-tu vérifier ? »**

Le garçon hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et se rendit dans le couloir. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, la balle ensanglantée dans la pomme de sa main. **« Je l'ai. »**

 **« Bien, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Titus, va chercher des guérisseurs. Murphy, trouve plus de linges propres. »** Ordonna Clarke, son esprit s'étant soudainement compartimenté pour pouvoir réfléchir en médecin et mettre sa peur de côté. Le Conseiller quitta les appartements aussi vite que possible, tandis que Murphy obéissait à la blonde. Il disparut derrière un paravent, à la recherche de linges.

 **« Clarke… »** fit doucement Lexa, les yeux entre ouverts.

 **« Shhh tais toi. Ne parle pas. Je vais arranger ça. Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! »**

La brune esquissa un sourire devant l'entêtement de Clarke, puis hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait confiance en la blonde dont elle avait déjà vue les capacités. Murphy revint à cet instant avec les bras remplit de linges propres, qu'il posa sur lit. Clarke lui accorda un très bref regard avant de déchirer le haut de Lexa afin de mettre la plaie à nue. Celle-ci se trouvait à droite de son abdomen, là où Clarke était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas touché d'organes. Un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappa tandis qu'elle recommença à comprimer la blessure.

 **« J'ai besoin d'eau claire. »**

Murphy comprit aussitôt la demande et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce avant de trouver un pichet posé sur une table. Il traversa la pièce, s'assura qu'il était rempli puis revint auprès de la blonde. Celle-ci trempa alors un linge dans l'eau et épongea la blessure, concentrée sur sa tâche pour ne pas faire mal à Lexa plus que nécessaire.

 **« Tu as sauvé Jasper, et lui il s'était pris une lance dans la poitrine. Tu peux le faire. »** Commenta Murphy, se souvenant que la blonde avait réussi à sauver son ami peu après leur arrivée sur Terre.

Clarke hocha la tête, sans toutefois regarder son ami, se souvenant qu'à l'époque elle s'était servi d'une infusion d'algue pour soigner Jasper. Les guérisseurs natifs devaient avoir ce genre d'ingrédients ici, à Polis, se dit Clarke. Elle devait seulement contrôler l'hémorragie le temps que ces derniers arrivent, certaine que Titus était bel et bien parti les chercher. Il était trop fidèle à Lexa pour la laisser mourir.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit le conseiller pour revenir, accompagné de trois guérisseurs. Il y avait une femme et deux hommes. La femme semblait être aussi jeune que Clarke, mais son regard en disait long sur son expérience. Celle-ci s'approcha de la blonde et posa sa main sur son bras gauche.

 **« Je suis Nerwende. Nous allons nous occuper de Heda. Tu peux lâcher. »** Dit-elle avec douceur.

Toutefois, Clarke demeura les yeux rivés sur Lexa, incapable d'arrêter de comprimer la blessure. La guérisseuse jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes l'accompagnant, puis posa sa main sur celle de Clarke, qui était couverte de sang noir. **« Tu peux lâcher prise. Tu as eu les bons gestes, maintenant laisse nous terminer ce que tu as commencé. »**

La blonde ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle semblait être tétanisée, mais en vérité elle avait surtout trop peur de laisser Lexa seule et de ne jamais la retrouver. Sa vie ne tenait pas à grand-chose, mais le fait d'être celle qui maintenait la pression sur sa blessure permettait à Clarke de ne pas craquer.

 **« Clarke… »**

La blonde sursauta et posa son regard sur la brune, qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La Commandante voulut parler, mais dû s'y reprendre à deux fois et s'humecter les lèvres avant d'y parvenir.

 **« Laisse Nerwende et ses guérisseurs s'occuper de moi. Ils savent ce qu'ils font, Klark** **»** Fit doucement Lexa, terminant par prononcer le nom de la blonde à la façon des natifs, donnant à ses mots davantage de force. Après quelques secondes, alors que leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, Clarke hocha finalement la tête et se recula. Aussitôt, Nerwende reprit sa place et fut rapidement entourée des deux autres guérisseurs.

Titus vint alors se placer derrière Clarke et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, mais celle-ci se déroba rapidement à ce contact non voulu. Elle se retourna vers le conseiller et fusilla ce dernier du regard, puis s'approcha de nouveau. La colère se lisait sur ses trais. Comment pouvait-il oser la toucher après ce qu'il avait fait ? La colère de Clarke se fit plus grande encore.

 **« Tout cela est de votre faute. Si elle meurt, je vous tue. »** Lui dit-elle d'un ton polaire.

Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur le visage du conseiller - qui semblait tout simplement misérable - puis elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sans s'occuper de Murphy. Ses pas la guidèrent vers les appartements de Lexa, où elle pénétra en trombe puis en refermant la porte derrière elle avant de se jeter dans le lit de la brune. Clarke ramena ses jambes vers sa poitrine, puis les entoura de ses bras. Comment tout avait pu basculer ainsi ? Il était désormais hors de question qu'elle retourne à Arkadia, peu importe ce qu'Octavia penserait. De toute façon, le soleil n'était quasiment plus visible, celle-ci devait déjà être partie… Une larme dévala la joue de la blonde, suivie par bien d'autres.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Lexa s'en sorte…


End file.
